Finding your way back
by skypixie
Summary: Amy never truly loved Adam but she needs help to keep him away and its leading her back to Matt. litamatt
1. Chapter 1

She'd had a bad day, well that was an under statement laughed Amy to herself as she listen to her walkman a tear trailed down her cheek, she couldn't believe Adam had turned on her when she had given up everything for him she had been having a rough time with Matt they were always arguing and there was Adam saying everything she needed to hear and more, she had given up Matt and in that decision Jeff as well the two people she had cherished most not only that but she had given up the fans as well they had loved the way she was the true her , she could no longer be that person she just felt used he chose the perfect match to turn on her right in front of Matt and Jeff and their hometown crowd. Amy was so lost in her own thoughts she ended up flat on her back she shook her head realizing she had walked into something looking up she saw Matt and Jeff looking down at her "let the humiliation continue" she muttered grabbing her bag and her walkman and starting to stand as hand stretched out in front of her the owner one Mathew Hardy she hesitated and then took it he helped her to her feet "you ok" he asked she smiled at him sadly "im fine" and then walked hurriedly off down the corridor. Matt turned to Jeff "she's been crying" he said watching her hurry off "I know" sighed Jeff patting his brother on the back he knew Matt still had deep feelings for Amy he also knew that they had been drifting apart partly because of Matt's attitude at the time it wasn't all Amy as the fans had decided at the time although his brothers anger hadn't helped, he just wished Amy would forgive herself and come back to them she was harder on herself than any body ever could be "I want her back Jeff" sighed Matt "me too and she will come when she's ready she has to forgive herself first" replied Jeff throwing an arm over his brothers shoulder as they carried on down the hallway to their locker room.

She couldn't believe it of all the people to bump into it had to be them, she was surprised to see well sympathy and a concern in their eyes especially Matt's she missed him so much she thought she didn't love him anymore when she left him for Adam but she couldn't have been more wrong it was only then that she realized how much she did love him having him hate her was the most painful thing she had ever felt and she never wanted that feeling again she just wanted him back to hold her the way he used to in the beginning and she wanted Jeff back he was the best friend she had ever had and she wanted them both back now.

Amy decided she needed a drink she grabbed a coat and headed out of the hotel to the nearest bar she could find the nearest bar turned out to be a club to hell with it she thought im single why the hell not go crazy she smiled to herself and paid the entrance fee a lot of shots and a few drinks later she was on the dance floor dancing without a care in the world she flipped her hair out of her face as she moved her body to the music Adam was standing at the bar with a blond when he saw her. He watched Amy sway to the music smiling he almost wanted to go over to her but then stopped getting upset how could she be out dancing and happy when he had just dumped and humiliated her did she not care for him at all she should be hurting that he had left her not happy thought Adam he dismissed the blond and stomped over to Amy. Amy jumped in surprise as someone spun her around she then found her face to face with Adam "what the hell are you doing out here" shouted Adam over the music, "what does it look like im dancing and trying to have a good time anyway it has nothing to do with you what I do anymore Adam you broke it off its over remember" shouted back Amy all her rage quite evident in her voice "I know its over but didn't you care for me at all I thought you would at least be upset you loved me" he replied, Amy laughed "what the hell is so funny" snarled Adam Amy moved closer to him looked at him "your what's funny Adam you break up with me and now your upset because I don't seem phased you want to know you really want to know why im here drowning my sorrows and trying to forget that I love and will always love MATT HARDY" screamed Amy tears once again on her cheeks she pushed Adam out of the way and ran out through the crowd of people not noticing a very shell shocked Matt Hardy standing by the bar.

Amy struggled her way back to the hotel she hadn't realized just how drunk she was she couldn't stop the tears from coming now she felt like such a fool "why did this have to happen" cried Amy to no one and fell on the floor of the hallway leading to her room she just gave up curled into a ball and cried, she didn't even know who it was who was picking her up they gently carried her to a room hers she thought she cried into their chest why they rocked her back and forth she could hear another person enter the room just before she passed out.

Jeff whistled to himself as he walked back to the room Matt had decided to go out for a drink Jeff deciding to stay in and watch a movie and get some vending machine snacks he stopped in the hallway as he saw Amy stumbling up it and fall onto the floor in tears she just curled into a ball Jeff couldn't bear seeing her in so much pain he went over to her kneeling down and picking her up gently he could smell the booze on her and instantly knew she had tried to drown her sorrows he walked carefully cradling her as she snuggled closer into him his shirt slightly muffling her cries he took her back to his room closing the door behind him he sat down on the bed and rocked her gently he hated it when she cried he felt so helpless she whispered soothing words tried to tell her it would be ok , Jeff looked up as the door opened Matt walked through and looked at his brother with Amy cradled to him crying softly "what happened" asked Matt immediately worried and moving closer "I don't know exactly I was walking back to the room when I just saw her curl into a ball on the floor crying im sorry Matt I didn't know what else to do I know what she did but I also know she never meant to hurt either of us and well she's my best friend man I lover her and she's hurting if I can help at all I want to" said Jeff rambling "Jeff its ok I understand im glad you brought her back here I was actually looking for her" answered Matt "really why" asked Jeff confused "well seeing as she's passed out you lay her down I'll get the covers and then we can sit down and I'll tell you" said Matt stroking Amy's hair from her face as they tucked her in "I'll make it right I promise" whispered Matt and kissed her forehead he then sat down with Jeff and told him what happened at the club.

Amy opened her eyes slightly sunlight blinding her she groaned her head was pounding she finally managed to focus her eyes and then began to panic this wasn't her room she sat up quickly and then wished she hadn't she closed her eyes tight "hey sleepyhead you ok" asked a male voice Amy jumped and backed towards the door "hey easy its Jeff see its Jeff your ok I found you in the hallway last night and brought you back to mine and matt's room, come on sit back down I'll get you some aspirin" said Jeff softly Amy looked at him instantly relieved to see a familiar face she chewed her bottom lip between her teeth "come on Ames I know you bet you feel like shit after all those shots last night" smiled Jeff , Amy gave a smirk and made her way back to the bed she groaned as she laid back down Jeff handed her some aspirin which she gladly took "so you want to talk to me about it" asked Jeff , Amy let out a small sigh " I messed up Jeff I messed up big time , I've missed you both so much and I am truly sorry , matt will never forgive me for what I did and I don't think I can be just his friend Jeff I cant be around him and not be with him" Amy's voice broke and tears tracked down her cheeks , Jeff slid onto the bed next to her and put his arms around her "we forgive you Ames both of us do Matt was hurting so he hurt you to but he does forgive you he just wants you to come back to him to know that its him you want and I just want my best friend , my sister back I've missed you girl" smiled Jeff "I've missed you to skittles" laughed Amy hugging him so tight as if she thought he might disappear "come on get your ass in that shower and lets go to breakfast I know just how to integrate you back into our way of life" smiled Jeff and helped her off the bed and threw some towels at her "I need clothes Jeff I'll go back to my room and shower you come and get me in half hour ok" smiled back Amy she hugged him one last time and left she walked down the hallway with a smile on her face even her hangover seemed better she couldn't wait to get back to Jeff she slid in her room key and went inside she kicked the door closed behind her and started stripping down for her shower just as she was about to take off her underwear she caught a glimpse of something in her mirror she jumped and turned" Adam how the hell did you get in here" asked Amy shocked "we only broke up yesterday sweet pea I still have my room key" smirked Adam , "ok then what the hell are you doing in here" said Amy her voice raised angry at him now "well I came to see you last night , after I saw you at the club Amy I think I was to hasty calling it quits for us when I saw you last night I realized I still had feelings for you , you still get me all hot and bothered baby" Adam had moved closer to her and ran his hand up her naked side , Amy moved away from him in disgust "don't touch me I despise you Adam I don't love you I don't think I ever truly did as I told you last night I love Matt im sorry but I never stopped loving him" said Amy. Adam made a move towards her Amy only realized to late what he planned to do his fist connected with her face and sent her reeling to the floor she screamed as he grabbed her and pulled her back up "you little whore im going to make your life hell for doing this to me no one leaves me" snarled Adam he slapped her across the face and threw her to the floor and left Amy stayed lying on the floor in her underwear to shocked and dazed to move.

Jeff practically ran down the hallway with matt Amy had called them from her room he hadn't really understood her hysterics but it had something to do with Adam he pounded on the door "Amy its Jeff" he shouted the door opened but Amy stayed behind it, she closed the door behind them and then turned to face them Jeff stood shocked seeing the blood on her face and the swelling Matt moved in front of him and held Amy she cried into his chest "Amy did Adam do this to you" he asked "yes " was all she replied while he lifted her up and moved over to the bed he held her while she cried Jeff sat on her other side she reached out her hand to him he took it and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze so that she knew he was there for her aswel.

Amy calmed herself and looked up at Matt "thank you for coming to see me" said Amy "your very welcome but Amy what happened I mean honey your eye it looks awful what happened after you left Jeff" asked Matt, Amy slid off the bed and paced on the carpet in front of it, "well I got in the door closed it and started taking my clothes off for the shower and I noticed something in the mirror and he was sat there watching me I was obviously shocked id forgotten he still had a room key he said well basically he had changed his mind he wanted to get back together and I told him the truth that it wasn't him I loved and well I guess he didn't like that before I knew it he'd punched me he lifted me back up told me he was going to make my life hell and then slapped me and threw me on the floor , I suppose I had it coming really after all I wasn't in love with him and wasn't that upset to not be with him any more" said Amy she had moved over to the mirror surveying the damage Adam had done to her eye , she jumped as Matt appeared in the mirror next to her "Amy you didn't deserve to be hurt this way , he was wrong not you he never should have laid a hand on you and I promise I will make sure he never does again" said Matt looking her straight in the eye and that's when she realized it he did still love her " and we will make him pay for thinking he could do it this time" added matt moving her round so she faced him he held her arms wrapped around her waist "matt im so sorry I hurt you I was scared and confused and Adam he was just a distraction , I never stopped loving you" whispered Amy and looked at the floor . Matt lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes "Amy Im sorry to and I love you now and forever always have always will" he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips pulling back to see her face, she had the most shocked and beautiful smile on her face "now get yourself dressed as Jeff told you today you our Amy again" smiled Matt he leant closer to her whispering in her ear "I promise you no, matter what I'll never let you go again I lost you once I wont lose you again", a tear trailed down Amy's cheek as Matt kissed her neck "I just wish I hadn't wasted so much time if only I hadn't left" said Amy" but your back now

That's what's important and we can be a family again" smiled Matt taking her into a hug it felt so good to be back in his arms thought Amy smiling "so does this mean our extreme princess is back" smiled Jeff "that it does skittles I'll go take a shower and then you guys can help me find my inner crazy person again" laughed Amy, "trust me it wont take us long you and Jeff will be back to your old tricks in no time" smiled matt he gave her a quick kiss on the lips as she laughed and went into the shower.

Amy smiled as she walked down the corridor that day in her jeans and a cut off punisher tee that matt had given her when they had still been together she hadn't worn it because of Adam and she was so glad she didn't have to worry about it anymore she squeezed Matt's hand that she held, he looked down at her god he was just so glad to have her back they would talk properly tonight but right now he just wanted to enjoy her hand in his he squeezed it back. Amy grew anxious as they neared they neared the hotel restaurant she was suddenly very aware of her swollen eye, Jeff noticed Amy take her bottom lip into her mouth and knew she was worried "Ames what's up" asked Jeff "I'm just a bit scared of mixing with your friends again" said Amy shyly "their your friends to Ames they don't hold what happened against you and if you tell them your sorry you know they'll welcome you back they love you" answered Jeff, "I know but I'm also worried about my eye what if he's in there I don't want to see him Jeff I'm well I'm scared of him" said Amy softly , the three stopped walking Matt turned Amy to face him "hey we'll look after you and if he is there we don't have to stay if you don't want to and the others will just be concerned about what happened to your eye" said Matt she went into him once again for a hug , she needs so much reassurance, Adam really did a number on her confidence thought Matt. Trish, Test and Albert looked up from their breakfast surprise evident on their faces as they saw Matt and Jeff walking in with Amy Matt had his arm reassuringly round Amy's waist guiding her over to the table "hey guys" smiled Matt Trish looked straight past him and at Amy "does this mean your back" she asked eyeing Amy "yes and im sorry", Trish stood in front of Amy her face broke out into a smile "oh thank god Jeff's been driving me crazy" she laughed pulling the redhead into a huge hug, Amy's face broke out into a smile as well relief flooding her body "nice to have you back red" said Albert , "it's nice to be back god I missed you girl" whispered Amy in Trish's ear as they hugged they slid into the booth Trish one side of Amy Matt on the other "hey Ames what happened to your eye" asked Trish Amy looked down at the table "Adam came into my room this morning after we had broken up when I wouldn't take him back he hit me" said Amy softly "oh my god Amy" said Trish she pulled her friend back into her arms


	2. Chapter 2

Trish looked Amy in the eyes ,"don't you worry it's over now , he cant control you like he did before" reassured Trish "thank you I'm so sorry I abandoned you I didn't want to stop spending time with you but he didn't like it" said Amy softly "I know I got your letters remember and the post its and the napkins that you wrote on jeez it was like you were stalking me with paper" laughed Trish "I didn't want to stop having you in my life it was the only way he wouldn't know I was in contact with you" giggled Amy at the memory of all her notes to her best female friend "well lets just make sure he stays away for good no one hurts my best friend and gets away with it , hey I have a great idea why don't we go shopping and get you some new clothes" smiled Trish "you know that is a good idea Adam threw away most of my old clothes he thought they made me look like a guy all I have are the clothes he bought me and I hate them" said Amy pulling a face, Matt's face gave away how angry he was he couldn't believe Adam thought Amy ever looked like guy she was so beautiful and he had always loved how she experimented with her clothes he looked at her talking with Trish and smiled. Amy turned to Matt "would you mind if we did a bit of shopping there are some great shops in New York I'd love to visit" asked Amy smiling at him "of course I don't mind" Amy hugged him and kissed his lips she jumped up to join Trish who had already stood knowing Matt would let her go "oh babe don't forget your mobile" said Matt as she started walking she hopped back to him and took the phone Matt stopped her hand and placed something else in it "you'll be needing this as well go crazy enjoy yourself and don't worry about a thing give me call when you get back" smiled Matt at Amy's shocked face she held his credit card in her hand "Matt are you sure how will I" Matt put a hand up stopping her mid sentence "of course I'm sure and you'll know the pin just remember the first time I told you I love you" Amy lunged at him hugging him tightly "come on girl lets go we are wasting precious shopping minutes" shouted Trish Amy giggled at her friend she kissed Matt on the cheek "love you babe thank you" she ran back to Trish the two women walked out to get a taxi hand in hand Matt smiled as he watched her go "that was very cool of you big brother" said Jeff and patted Matt's shoulder "lets get some breakfast I'm starving" replied Matt grinning at his brother.

Amy giggled as she and Trish walked down the last store they wanted to go to it was an outrageously priced lingerie shop but Amy knew she couldn't go shopping and not get something that would make Matt go crazy laden down with bags they walked round the store "how about this one" smiled Trish and looked it over "wow its gorgeous but do they have it in black reds just not my thing in lingerie" smiled Amy Trish smirked and picked it up in black "always the gothic beauty now go try it on I have to see how amazingly sexy you look in it" , Amy tried the items on and looked at herself she ran her hands along the silky fabric of the corset and matching panties set, then pulled the curtain back and stepped out twirling to show Trish "so how do I look" asked Amy turning to face Trish "you look good enough to eat "snarled Adam.

Amy stood frozen to the spot "ah now come on don't be so shy baby I know you wanted to show it to me" said Adam as Amy wrapped her arms around herself "where's Trish" she asked her voice coming out so quiet she almost didn't recognize it as her own "she's taking a little nap didn't want me to be here I don't think imagine that so I thought id let her sleep it off in the corner there" smiled Adam gesturing to the corner of the large changing room as he moved to stand directly in front of Amy he ran his hand down her body , Amy came to her senses and pushed him away "how dare you I'm getting security you never should have touched Trish this you wont get away with "oh I think I will" replied Adam he grabbed her arm twisting her so that her back was to him "come on baby I know you want it" he squeezed her breast "ow Adam stop this please" sobbed Amy Adam pushed her to the floor flipping her over he climbed on top of her and grinded against her, Amy sobbed she could feel his arousal and knew what he wanted she closed her eyes and cried he was to strong she couldn't get him off and then suddenly his weight was off of her she opened her eyes Trish stood fire extinguisher in hand over Adams now unconscious body "Trish" cried Amy her sobs worsening "come on honey we need to call the police" said Trish she grabbed Amy and held her steady as they walked out of the cubicle and alerted security , the guard came back out "well why the hell haven't you got him in cuffs" shouted Trish "I'm sorry miss but he's gone I don't know how he got out but there's no one back there" said the guard Trish held Amy as she sobbed she bent down and took her friends face in her hands "ok honey I need you to get changed and then I'll take you back to the hotel back to Matt ok" said Trish softly , Amy nodded and Trish helped her change behind a sheet a sales assistant held up as Amy was to frightened to go back into the changing rooms , Trish held her friend as they rode in the cab back to the hotel , Trish took Amy back to Matt's room and laid her on the bed "ok now you just get comfy ok I'll lock the door and I'll go and get Matt for you" said Trish softly stroking Amy's hair "I'm so sorry you got hurt" choked out Amy "hunny bunch I'm fine really you've given me worse shots to the head than that asshole now you just rest I'll be back soon" smiled Trish and left the room , Amy clutched at the pillow and cried she couldn't believe what he had tried to d o to her what he could still do to her as they hadn't been able to find him.

Trish walked into the gym and watched Matt and Jeff laughing with Test and Albert she wished she didn't have to be the one to tell them she took a breath and walked into the room , Jeff noticed her first "hey Trish you girls spend a fortune" laughed Jeff , Trish hugged her arms round herself the reality of what happened sinking in she could tell she was about to lose it her eyes filled with tears , "hey what's wrong" asked Jeff coming to stand in front of her , the other guys now making there way over as well , Trish looked at Matt "its Amy" said Trish , Matt's face fell he suddenly felt sick "where is she Trish what's happened" he asked "she's in your room we were trying lingerie on in a store and he came up behind me and knocked me out when I woke up he was on top of her matt he was touching her and pulling at her underwear he was trying to he was going to" Trish broke out into sobs as reality of the event sank in "who Trish" asked Jeff "it was Adam" Trish sobbed into Tests chest as he held her . Matt took off at a run to his room Jeff following behind , Matt stood outside the door breathless and unlocked it the curtains had been pulled and it was dark it took a moment but he made her out on the bed curled up to a pillow sobs wracking her small looking body he went over to her "Amy its me" said Matt softly hoping not to startle her "Matt he was really going to do it" she managed to say before the tears over came her Matt pulled her into his lap and held her close stroking her hair "its ok now baby your safe now I've got you , I've got you and I'll never let anything happen to you ".he rocked her back and forwards smoothing down her hair "your ok I'm here baby I'm here now" repeated Matt , Jeff turned his face to look at the floor he knew if he kept watching his family's heartbreak he'd lose it himself. The three of them spent the night in Matt's hotel room Jeff had tried to leave earlier but Amy's scared face had convinced him to stay so he slept on the couch by the door to let her rest a little easier while Matt held her tightly on the bed he wanted to kill Adam for this and he would but right now he needed to show Amy she was safe with him and Jeff and could let her guard down once again.


End file.
